El espíritu del Mar
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Las vidas pasadas existen y vuelven a nosotros como fragmentos en sueños y deja vus. Los lazos de amor perduran a través de las vidas, las razas y el tiempo. Ash x Misty
1. Chapter 1

**El espíritu del mar…**

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo hábitat…**

-¡Misty! ¡Apúrate! Sabes que padre se enfurece si llegamos tarde…-grita una hermosa joven de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios a su igualmente hermosa hermana menor de largos cabellos pelirrojos.

-Ya voy Daisy… solo déjame un poco más…-dice la joven Misty posada sobre una roca.

-¡Puedes descansar cualquier día de estos…! ¿Por qué te quedas aquí cada atardecer?-pregunta la hermana molesta.

-Vamos… es hermoso…-dice Misty mirando el horizonte, pues para ella no había nada más placentero que sentir el viento entre los cabellos y sobre su rostro.

-Nunca terminaré de entender tu fascinación por el mundo terrestre…

-No… nunca me entenderás…-dice la hermana menor con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Ya no vamos? Padre se va a enojar…

-Está bien… vamos…-dice la hermosa sirena pelirroja zambulléndose en el hermoso mar teñido de rojo y naranja- "No hay nada más hermoso… que un atardecer…"

-¿Qué quiere nuestro Padre…?-pregunta Misty mientras sus largos cabellos se mueven gracias a las corrientes de agua.

-No lo sé… pero pidió que todas estemos presentes…-dice la hermana de cabellos rubios.

-¿Todas? Pero Lily y Violet estaban protegiendo las aguas cercanas al Arrecife Prohibido…-dice Misty sorprendida.

-Debe ser importante… ¡Y por ti vamos a llegar tarde!-grita la hermana acelerando el aleteo de su delicada y fuerte cola rosa.

**Al llegar al palacio submarino…**

-¡Padre! ¡Ya estamos aquí!-grita Misty al llegar.

-Llegas tarde…-dice una voz de repente.

-¡Lily!-dice Misty sorprendida al encontrar a otra de sus hermanas mayores, en este caso, de largos cabellos rosas-hola hermana…-dice acercándose para abrazarla, pero su hermana queda fría ante la demostración de afecto.

-Padre se ha ido enojado contigo…-dice otra de las hermanas de largos cabellos azulados.

-¿Eh?

-Quería anunciar algo importante…-dice la hermana de cabellos rosas.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta la rubia.

-Misty… estás comprometida…-dice la hermana de cabellos rosas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser!

-Pero lo es… te casarás con el espíritu del mar…-dice la hermana de cabellos azulados.

-¿El espíritu del mar? Pero… pero… ¿Por qué Padre me hace esto?-dice Misty derramando lágrimas que se disimulan en el agua que las rodea.

-Parece que la relación entre nuestro padre y el espíritu del mar no está muy bien… ha habido rumores acerca de que el espíritu del mar planea atacar nuestro reino…-dice la hermana de cabellos rosas.

-Pero… ¡No quiero casarme con él!-grita Misty.

-Debes hacerlo… por el reino… y por sus habitantes…-dice la hermana de cabellos azulados mostrando un rostro triste. Ninguna de ellas, no importa lo mal que se llevaran, deseaba que su hermana menor se casara con un espíritu.

-Yo… yo…ahhh…-exclama Misty antes de huir del lugar.

-¡Misty!-grita la hermana de cabellos rubios, pero la de cabellos rosas la detiene.

-No, déjala… necesita estar sola…

-Es duro para ella…-dice la de cabellos azulados.

-No entiendo a Padre… ¿Están seguras de esos rumores?-pregunta la rubia.

-Nadie lo sabe… además Padre no quiere hablar con nosotras…-dice la de cabellos azules.

Misty escapa por el agua, sin importarle nada más que escapar. Hasta ahora no había tenido mayor preocupación que la de cumplir sus deberes como princesa y cuidar a sus amigos pokémons. Pero ahora debía enfrentar un compromiso con el espíritu del agua… al que llaman El Guardián…

Él es un pokémon legendario que toma apariencia humana y que fue consagrado por los antiguos sabios y antepasados del reino como "Protector y Todopoderoso Señor de las aguas". Cualquiera lo consideraría un honor… pero ¿Cómo pretendía su padre que pasara el resto de su vida con un desconocido, famoso, pero un completo extraño?

Tras recorrer algunos kilómetros por agua, decide entrar a su jardín, el lugar de juego de sus amigos pokémons, un hermoso lugar decorado con cosas de humanos en el suelo y sobre los corales. Había anillos, pulseras, relojes, monedas, botellas, lentes de sol, sandalias y demás. Para los humanos cosas insignificantes, pero para ella, valiosísimos tesoros.

Allí en su jardín, encuentra a Milotic, su compañero pokémon más antiguo, que estuvo con ella desde que era una pequeña niña.

-May… estoy tan triste…-dice la joven abrazando a su Milotic y éste le responde haciendo para ella su hermoso canto, más hermoso que el de los Lanturn y más tierno y conmovedor que el de un Jigglypuff.

-Gracias May…-dice Misty sonriéndole con dolor- eres un verdadero amigo… -dice acariciando el rostro del hermoso pokémon- Padre me ha hecho algo de lo que no lo creía capaz… no sé que hacer… ¿Tú que piensas?

-Maaaaaaaaay…-aúlla el hermoso pokémon.

-No, no creo que pueda enfrentarme a él… sabes como es Padre…-dice ella entristeciéndose- pero no voy a casarme… sea el espíritu del agua, de la tierra o lo que sea…-dice ella enojada- May… voy a ir a verlo… Tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas entre él y mi Padre…

-May maaay…

-Muy bien… Vamos May…-dice la sirena alejándose, pero Milotic le impide el paso- ¿Qué sucede May?

-Maaay may maaay… -dice el pokémon plantándose en el lugar.

-¿Qué no estamos solos? ¡Es verdad! Los demás pueden acompañarnos…-dice ella- ¡Cantemos May!-dice Misty comenzando junto con Milotic su hermoso canto de sirena. Inmediatamente, todos sus amigos pokémons empiezan a salir de sus escondites- Poliwag… Seel… Zeadra… Starmie… Goldeen… tengo que decirles algo… yo… me iré de casa… hacia las aguas que están más allá del Arrecife prohibido… a enfrentar al espíritu del agua… ¿Ustedes quieren venir?-pregunta Misty y cada uno de sus pokémon asiente- muchas gracias amigos… partimos ahora mismo… no quiero que mis hermanas me alcancen… ya me he escapado antes de casa y siempre esperan un día al menos para venir a buscarme… Bueno… ¡Vamos!-dice Misty y comienza su travesía hasta el Arrecife prohibido.

**Esa noche…**

-Vamos muchachos… ya estamos cerca…-dice Misty aleteando fuertemente. La negrura de la noche oscurece también las aguas, haciendo que la visibilidad disminuya y la temperatura baje. Ni los pokémons más poderosos se atreven a acercarse a las proximidades del Arrecife. Y la razón, aunque Misty la conocía, estaba a punto de verla con sus propios ojos.

El Arrecife prohibido era en realidad una barrera de coral habitada por miles de Tentacool que no tenían cara de ser amigables, y lo peor era que la barrera (su hogar) se extendía desde el lecho marino hasta unos cuatro metros  por sobre el agua; haciendo de atravesarlo una tarea casi imposible, incluso para los más aguerridos guerreros del reino, además, los pokémons que en él habitaban, atacaban a cualquiera que quisiera saltar.

-Dios… había escuchado por boca de mis hermanas… pero jamás creí que fuera verdad…-dice ella anonadada por la fabulosa "edificación"- no sé si podré hacerlo… es muy alto…

-Maaay… may…-aúlla Milotic rozando el hombro de su ama.

-¿May? Si, tienes razón… llegamos muy lejos para volver atrás… no pienso entregarme tan fácilmente… ¿Vamos muchachos?-pregunta Misty con decisión en sus ojos. Un aullido heterogéneo por parte de sus pokémons la convence del todo y se prepara para saltar.

-No me asustan Tentacool… voy a lograrlo… ¡Vamos!-grita ella comenzando a acercarse a gran velocidad a la aterradora barrera.

Aunque no lo supiera, una gigantesca tormenta se llevaba a cabo por sobre sus cabezas, y no cualquier tormenta, una eléctrica.

Con gracia y agilidad, contrae su cola de sirena y pega un gran salto, junto con sus pokémons, esquiva los piquetes venenosos de los Tentacool, pero cuando asciende en el cielo, un gran rayo cae sobre ella.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grita Misty al ser electrocutada y antes de quedar inconciente.

-¡Maay… may maaay…!-grita Milotic desesperado al ver a su ama así. Trata de sacarla a flote, pero las olas son crueles, incluso con la ayuda de todos los demás pokémons no puede hacerlo, por lo que utiliza su último recurso- ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!-grita el gran y hermoso pokémon al momento de cubrir a su ama con un poderoso rayo.

-¡Misty!-grita la hermana rubia al despertar sobresaltada de su sueño- ¿Qué fue eso…? Algo… algo le pasó a Misty…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Bueno Pikachu… llegamos a Ciudad Circonia… ¿Es linda verdad? Tiene una hermosa playa… y siente ese viento marino…-dice Ash Ketchum extendiendo sus brazos para recibir de lleno la brisa marina.

-Pikaaa….-suspira el pequeño pokémon eléctrico al sentir junto a su amo la brisa del mar, pero al abrir los ojos, salta del hombro del muchacho para dirigirse a la costa.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Vuelve! ¡Podemos ir después a la playa!-grita Ash bajando por la resbaladiza arena cuando queda paralizado ante el hallazgo de su pokémon. Una hermosa joven estaba inconciente, cerca de unas rocas en el agua y junto a ella un grupo de pokémons acuáticos.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!-pregunta acercándose, pero Milotic lo ataca con Hiperrayo- ayyy…-grita al esquivarlo.

-Pika pikaaa… pika pikachu…-dice el pokémon del joven tratando de razonar con el gran Milotic.

-Tranquilo… solo queremos ayudarla… tranquilo Milotic… por favor…-dice el joven acercándose lentamente al pokémon acuático y tratando de acariciarlo. Milotic al principio duda, pero lentamente comienza a surgir confianza y le permite al muchacho avanzar-gracias Milotic…

La joven se encuentra recostada sobre la arena, totalmente empapada y con rasguños, lo más embarazoso es que su cuerpo solo tenía algas sobre si, como formando un vestido y sobre su cabeza una hermosa flor roja.

-Que chica tan extraña…-dice Ash sonrojado- Oye… por favor despierta…-dice el muchacho arrodillándose y tomando a la joven entre sus brazos.

Misty comienza a reaccionar lentamente, adolorida por todo su cuerpo. Al terminar de abrir sus ojos color mar, una segadora luz la obliga a volver a cerrarlos. Al reabrirlos, se descubre en brazos de alguien y ese alguien la mira con sus profundos y tiernos ojos color tierra.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta el muchacho afligido.

-Si…-asiente ella levemente- ¿Quién eres…?

-Oh… soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta… y soy entrenador pokémon… y él… es Pikachu…-dice cuando su compañero se sube a su hombro.

-Es lindo… pero ¿Dónde está May?-pregunta asustada- ¡¿Y los demás?!-dice ella tratando de incorporarse.

-¿May? ¿Te refieres a tu Milotic? Está aquí… a tu lado… y te digo que es un excelente pokémon, no se alejó de ti ni un momento, ni él ni tus demás pokémons… eres entrenadora de pokémons de agua…

-¿Eh? Si… ellos son mis amigos…-dice ella siendo ayudada a levantarse por el muchacho.

-Debemos ir al hospital y al centro Pokémon… tú y tus pokémons están heridos…

-¿Centro Pokémon?

-Si… además… bueno, tienes que cambiarte…-dice el chico sonrojándose.

-Cambiarme…-dice ella mirándose el cuerpo y descubre por primera vez que tiene piernas- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tengo… piernas?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser?!-dice mirando su cuerpo con detenimiento.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta el muchacho sin entender- ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Mi cola! ¡Desapareció!-grita ella y comprende inmediatamente que Ash no entiende su situación.

-¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza?

-¿Eh? No… solo estoy desvariando…

-Ah bueno… ya me estaba asustando…

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí…-dice ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Ash… ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Mistyka… pero me dicen Misty…

-Misty… -susurra él sintiendo la brisa del mar nuevamente en su rostro, pero lo siente cálido y refrescante a la vez.

-Bueno…-dice ella bajando la mirada y sonrojándose- ¿Vamos al Centro Pokémon?

-Claro… yo tengo algo de dinero… te pondré comprar algo de ropa… pero no esperes mucho…

-No hay problema…-dice ella tocándose el cabello cuando siente algo áspero y feo, como quemado- ¿Eh?-mira su reflejo en el agua de la orilla y descubre que tiene parte de las puntas del cabello quemado-Oh no… mi cabello… se quemó…

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Verás… no estoy muy segura… pero creo que me alcanzó un rayo…

-¡¿Un rayo?!-grita él asustado.

-Si, pero no recuerdo muy bien…-dice ella tomándose la cabeza.

-Mejor vamos ya… si llega a ser verdad necesitas atención…

-Bueno, vamos May… vamos muchachos…-dice dirigiéndose a sus pokémons.

-No te preocupes… Pikachu y yo no te dejaremos sola…-dice Ash sonriéndole cariñosamente- "No se quien será esta chica… ni su pasado… pero creo, siento… que es el comienzo de una gran amistad…"

**Fin**

**Hola lectores de mi alma… tengo la gran alegría de mostrarles el primer capitulo de un fanfic muy lindo y romántico, pero a la vez emocionante.**

**Personalmente yo era, y de a rato soy, fanática de pokémon; pero como pasan tantos capítulos repetidos una y otra vez de a poco me voy cansando, pero lo miro… no vaya a ser que cuando no mire, aparezca Misty (Mi ídola). Ahí juro que me mato… **

**Además me tienen cansada las Chronicles Pokémon (Crónicas Pokémon). Esos personajes secundarios me importan muy poco… lo único bueno fue cuando apareció (valga la redundancia) Misty junto con Togepi…**

**Aquí les dejo como siempre mis E-mails y mis nicks…**

**cherry _ blossom live . com . ar**

**Sakura_Hime_Zoey**

**Hana-Hime**


	2. Chapter 2

**El espíritu del mar…**

**Capítulo 2: Una vida mundana…**

-Guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………-balbucea Misty al pasear por la ciudad hacia el Centro Pokémon.

-Bueno Misty… ¿Cómo llegaste a la orilla?-pregunta el joven.

-Estaba en el agua… junto con mis pokémons… estábamos saltand… digo cruzando un arrecife… y un rayo me golpeó… recuerdo el dolor que sentí… Lo que aún no entiendo es como sobreviví…-dice ella mirándose las manos.

-No lo sé… tal vez no te pegó sino que cayo a tu lado… eso también puede lastimarte…

-Si, puede ser…-dice ella para terminar con ese tema, ya que después de todo, aún no sabía si revelarle a su nuevo amigo su origen. Los humanos son tan escépticos… que muchas veces destruyen lo que no comprenden… no son como las sirenas que aceptan las leyes naturales sin buscarles razón…

-Misty… ¿Por qué no encierras a tus pokémons? Así no tendrían que seguirnos por la costa….-dice Ash apuntando hacia la orilla donde estaban Goldeen, Seel y Zeadra, pokémons acuáticos que solo andaban por mar.

-¿Encerrarlos?-pregunta ella incrédula ante las palabras de su amigo- no podría encerrarlos… ellos son mis amigos…

-Pero… ¿Entonces no tienes pokebolas…?-pregunta él.

-¿Eh?

-Estas…-dice él mostrándole una de las suyas.

-No, nunca tuve…

-Los pokémons viajan mejor en ellas… están cómodos y seguros… podrías tener un Charizard abajo del agua, pero nada le pasará porque está protegido por una pokebola…-explica él de la misma forma que se lo explicó su madre.

-Entiendo… pero… no sé, tendría que preguntarles…-dice ella pensativa- pero esas pokebolas ¿Sirven bajo el agua?

-Claro…

-Bueno…. Entonces ¿Dónde consigo unas…?

-Aquí, ya llegamos al Centro Pokémon…-dice Ash apuntando al edificio.

-Guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… es muy lindo…-dice ella mirando el enorme edificio muy al estilo chalet, con una gigante pokebola con una P en el centro.

-Vamos… la enfermera Joy te recibirá…

-¿Enfermera Joy?

-¿No conoces a la enfermera Joy? ¿De dónde vienes…?

-Eeeee… Esteeee… vengo de un lugar muy lejano…. No lo conoces… es un pueblito…-dice ella.

-Ah, ya veo… bueno… entremos…-dice él, pero ella se queda quieta- ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé… tengo miedo… Soy muy diferente…-dice ella retrayendo las manos contra su corazón.

-No comprendo porqué dices que sos diferente…. Pero, si quieres podemos entrar… ya sabes… de la mano…-dice él poniéndose colorado.

-Muchas gracias… sos la primera persona que conozco que se preocupa tanto por una desconocida…

-No te preocupes… vamos Misty…-dice Ash extendiendo su mano.

-Vamos…-dice ella tomándola con fuerza.

Por fortuna, el Centro estaba casi vacío, solo había un entrenador que recién empezaba preocupado porque su Pidgey ululaba muy poco.

-Hola, buenas tardes… ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Enfermera Joy… soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta y quisiera saber si podríamos pasar la noche aquí…

-Claro, solo hay un problema, tendrán que compartir la habitación…-dice ella tecleando en la computadora- según esto solo queda una alcoba… ¿La quieren?

-Pues…-balbucea él.

-Por mi no hay problema… -dice ella- solo quisiera saber si hay algún lugar para que mis pokémons se sientan a gusto…-dice Misty.

-Claro que si… yo los atenderé… solo tienes que darme sus pokebolas…-dice la enfermera Joy sonriente.

-Pero….

-Enfermera Joy, ella no tiene pokebolas….

-¿No tiene? Bueno, ¿Qué clase de pokémons tienes?

-De agua….

-Ahhh… entonces no habrá problema, ¿Están en la costa?

-Si…-asiente Misty.

-Hagamos algo… tú ayúdame a guiar a los pokémons de tu amiga y tú puedes ir a la pieza número 16… allí estarás bien…-dice la enfermera entregándole la llave.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no puede ella guiar a sus pokémons?-dice Ash.

-Bueno… no sería conveniente que tu amiguita volviera a salir con esas ropas…-dice la enfermera.

-Oh… Si, lo entiendo…

-Entonces todo arreglado… empecemos…-dice la enfermera llevándose al muchacho para guiar a los pokémons de Misty hasta una entrada en el agua, que tenía el centro, en caso de emergencias en las islas cercanas las lanchas salían por allí. Mientras que la joven entraba a su habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

-"¿Cómo fue que me hice humana? No lo entiendo… lo último que recuerdo… es el rayo… yo grité y… el mar estaba despiadado… creí que moriría pero…May… May hizo algo… mi cuerpo brilló… ¡Eso es! ¡May hizo esto!"-¡Debo verlo…! ¡Necesito saber como hizo esto! ¡Además tengo que enfrentar al Espíritu del mar…! ¡No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí…!-dice parándose de repente, pero tropieza con una de las algas que le cuelgan de su singular vestido-debo cambiarme… los humanos usan esas telas sobre el cuerpo… ropa le dicen… Tal vez aquí haya…-dice abriendo una cajonera.

Después de unos momentos, Misty tenía sobre su cuerpo unos jeans holgados, una musculosa negra y unas zapatillas de lona negra (también tenía ropa interior…)

-Ahora si… parezco un humano…-dice mirándose en un espejo-tengo que hacer algo con mi pelo… tal vez…-dice mirando un par de tijeras que estaba sobre la mesa- he visto a los humanos usar esta cosa filosa… -dice juntando su cabello y cortándolo con una hoja de la tijera ya que no sabe usarla correctamente. Cuando termina, lo hace justo cuando Ash entra a la pieza y queda obnubilado al verla- ¿Te gusta?-le pregunta ella dando un vuelta sobre sus talones un poco torpe.

-Te ves… muy bien…

-Gracias, eres muy lindo…-dice Misty olvidándose por unos momentos del Espíritu del mar, ese chico, Ash, la hacía olvidarse de todo… incluso cuando se estaba cambiando pensaba si a él le gustaría la combinación de ropa que había elegido-pero…-dice recordando que tiene una charla pendiente con May- debo ir a ver a mis pokémons primero…

-De acuerdo… están en la parte trasera del Centro… allí la enfermera tiene las lanchas y un submarino… ¡Un submarino!-grita Ash entusiasmado y haciendo mímica para exagerar el tamaño del mismo.

-Ahhh… ¿Y qué es un submarino?

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes…? Bueno, yo me resigno… siempre me olvido de que vienes de un lejano pueblito…-dice él con una sonrisa.

-Si…

-¿Y tienes familia?-pregunta el joven conduciéndola por los pasillos del Centro Pokémon.

-Si, tengo un papá… y tres maravillosas hermanas…

-Ya veo… Yo sólo tengo a mi mamá… mi papá murió cuando era pequeño…

-Mi madre abandonó este mundo cuando era pequeña también… murió de una enfermedad…

-Tenemos mucho en común… -dice él sonriendo.

-Así parece… Ash…-dice ella deteniéndose de pronto.

-¿Si?

-Después de hablar con mis pokémons, deseo hablar contigo… tienes que saber algo muy importante de mi…-dice ella bajando la mirada.

-Misty… -balbucea él sorprendido- claro… ahora vamos… mientras más rápido hables con ellos, más rápido hablarás conmigo…-dice el continuando con su trayecto.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, detrás de una puerta, encuentran una especie de base militar, con un submarino, dos lanchas y una tienda con todo lo necesario para realizar una operación.

-Allí, en la pileta… -le apunta Ash.

-¡May!-grita ella emocionada al ver a Milotic nadando en la pileta. Se acerca rápidamente y comienza a acariciarlo y a abrazarlo-¿Dónde están los demás?

-La enfermera Joy los llevó a observación…

-Menos mal… pero igualmente no quiero tener a mis amigos lejos de mí…

-Veo… que quieres mucho a tus pokémons... igual que yo… yo quiero a cada uno de mis amigos, pero…

-Pero…-repite ella intrigada.

-Bueno, sabes que siempre hay un favorito…-dice él riendo.

-Si, me gustaría no sentirlo, es un poco egoísta… pero es inútil…

-Mi favorito es Pikachu… es mi primer pokémon… y mi mejor amigo…

-Y el mío es Milotic… también fue mi primer amigo…

-Je je…

-¿Por qué reís…?

-Porque eres la primera persona que llama "amigos" a sus pokémons… yo pienso que también son amigos… pero supongo que me importaba demasiado lo que la gente piensa…

-¿Importaba?

-Desde hoy llamaré amigos a mis pokémons…

-Muy bien…-dice ella sonriéndole hermosamente.

-"¿Por qué me late tan fuerte el corazón? Ella me está sonriendo… ella me está sonriendo… Tengo el rostro caliente… y me tiemblan las manos… ¿Por qué?"-piensa Ash.

-Ash, ¿Me dejarías cinco minutos con mis amigos…?

-Claro…

-Después quiero hablar contigo…

-No hay problema…-dice Ash entrando nuevamente al Centro Pokémon y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Hola May…-dice acariciando a Milotic- creo que tenemos que hablar… ¿No?

-May… maaaay maay….-aúlla el hermoso pokémon.

-May… ¿Cómo hiciste esto? ¿Tienes algún poder oculto…?-pregunta Misty.

-Maaaaaay…-asiente el pokémon acuático.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste…? Bueno, no importa… ¿Hay manera de revertirlo?-pregunta la princesa de las sirenas, pero Milotic no le contesta, sino que se coloca en posición de combate al sentir una extrañas vibraciones en el agua.

De pronto una red sale del agua, atrapando a Milotic en ella.

-¡May! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-grita Misty y de las aguas, salen sus hermanas- ¡Hermanas! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Dejen a May!-grita Misty halando de la red.

-Ya basta…-grita Melody- ¡Ya has hecho demasiado!

-¡Dejen a May!-grita Misty, pero unos soldados sirenas salen de la entrada de agua y la toman del brazo.

-¡Este pokémon es peligroso! ¡Permanecerá en cautiverio hasta que la corte de los sabios decida que hacer con él!

-¡May no es peligroso!

-Claro que sí, él te hizo eso… -dice Violet apuntando a sus piernas.

-¡Lo hizo para salvarme!-grita Misty forcejeando con los soldados.

-Eso ahora no importa… además te fugaste del palacio… traicionaste a tu reino… Padre está furioso…-dice Lily tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Ya basta… son mis hermanas… ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?!

En todo eso, Ash había escuchado murmullos desde afuera del Centro, y se empezaba a impacientar por la tardanza de Misty, así que decidió ir a buscarla.

Al abrir la puerta, lo que menos esperaba era ver esa escena. Misty, siendo sujetada por dos tipos con colas de pez, tres muchachas que parecían sirenas en la entrada de agua y a Milotic atrapado por una red.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-grita él.

-¡Ash…! ¡Libera a May! ¡No dejes que le hagan daño!-grita Misty tratando de zafarse de los guardias.

-¿Eh? ¡Si!-dice Ash decidido- ¡Pikachu!

-Pika pika… Pikachuuuuuuu…-grita el recién aparecido pokémon realizando una descarga eléctrica, separando a los guardias de la chica, pero ésta toma una cuchilla que tenía uno de los soldados en el cinturón, y corta la red.

-¡Llévate a May! ¡Que no lo atrapen!-grita Misty antes de ser halada por sus hermanas hacia las aguas.

-¡Misty!-grita Ash arrojándose al agua para seguirla y descubre que a Misty le salió una cola- "Con cola o sin cola, ella es mi amiga…"-piensa acelerando, pero después de un rato, se queda sin aire y sin rastro de las sirenas- ahhh… ahhh… ah… -exhala exhausto.

-¡Ash!-grita la enfermera Joy desde la orilla-¡¿Qué pasó?!-grita al recibirlo en la costa con una frazada.

-¡Misty…! ¡Se… se la llevaron! ¡Unas… unas…!

-¿Unas qué?

-Enfermera… ¡Se la llevaron unas sirenas…!

-Sirenas…-repite la enfermera Joy.

-¿No le sorprende?

-La verdad… es que habiendo tantas cosas fantásticas, la que menos me asombra es la aparición de sirenas… además eso explica la forma en que la encontraste… cubierta de algas marinas y descalza…

-Si… ahora que lo dice…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que se la lleven?

-¡¿Qué está preguntando?! ¡Claro que voy a ir por ella…! ¡Es mi amiga!

-Bien, entonces podemos usar mi submarino…

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy…

-Maaaaaaaaaay… -aúlla Milotic desde el agua.

-Milotic… ¿Tú podrías llevarnos hasta donde está Misty?

-Maaaaaaay…

-Tomaré eso como un sí…-responde el joven alzando el puño con decisión.

-Pika pika… pikachu…

-Amigo, iremos bajo el agua ¿Estás listo?

-Pikachu…

-¡Ash! Dentro de unos minutos partiremos…

-De acuerdo enfermera Joy… "Misty… no importa lo que seas… te juro que no te dejaré sola…"

**Fin**

**Bueno, llegamos al final del segundo capítulo de "El espíritu del mar". Ya vemos a nuestro héroe metido en problemas y a las hermanas de Misty furiosas… y a la propia Misty enamorándose un poco y disfrutando de la mundana vida humana.**

**¿Les gustaría saber cuál es el Pokémon guardián? Apuesto a que muchos de ustedes ya saben cual es, ya que les deje pistas más o menos obvias…**

**Aquí (como siempre…) les dejo mis E-mails y mis nicks…**

**cherry_.ar**

**Sakura_Hime_Zoey**

**Hana-Hime**


	3. Chapter 3

**El espíritu del mar…**

**Capítulo 3: La calma antes de la tormenta…**

-¡Déjenme…! ¡Suéltenme!-grita Misty tratando de zafarse de sus guardias, ya sea a fuerza de puñetazo como de cola.

-Princesa Misty, no se resista… no queremos herirla…-dice uno de los guardias.

-¡Misty! ¡Ya basta!-dice Daisy.

-¡No quiero! ¡No tienen derecho a hacerme esto!

-¡Ya basta!-grita Lily abofeteando a su hermana- traicionaste a todo el reino… nos pusiste en peligro a todos… ¡¿Sabes cómo está Padre?!

-No me importa… lo único que debo hacer es hablar con el espíritu del mar…

-No es necesario… él se enteró de tu huída y vino al reino… llegó a la noche y Padre lo ocultó en el palacio-dice Daisy tratando de serenarse.

-¿Él vino?-pregunta Misty atónita.

-Si, ahora debemos apurarnos… por suerte Padre habló con él y lo convenció de que tu rebeldía se acabaría al casarte…

-¡No voy a casarme!-grita ella, pero nada puede hacer, es arrastrada a las profundidades del mundo acuático otra vez- "¡Ash! Por favor… ven por mi…"

-¿Eh?-exclama Ash al sentir que alguien lo llama- Enfermera Joy… ¿Cuánto falta?

-Ya nos podemos ir… todo está listo para partir…

-Ok, ¡Vamos Pikachu! ¡Milotic! ¿Tú nos guiarás por el agua?

-May maay…

-¡Vámonos! –grita Ash introduciéndose en el submarino del Centro Pokémon.

Misty y sus hermanas se acercan rápidamente al reino de las sirenas, pero el único pensamiento de ésta es el de escapar. De huir de allí, ya que lo que ella sentía no era como lo que sentían las chicas que eran comprometidas por sus padres… era peor… era como sentir que la libertad pronto se acabaría de manera drástica, que una prisión se acercaba a ella y jamás la dejaría escapar.

Al llegar al palacio, Misty pensó que encontraría a su Padre esperándola con la mirada severa y con las suficientes razones como para desterrarla, pero encontró de recibimiento a un joven con piernas, de cabellos lavandas cortos, ojos azules y un traje de príncipe color blanco y violeta.

-Princesa Misty…-dice el joven haciendo una reverencia frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Misty!-grita Lily y Misty al voltear descubre que sus hermanas y los soldados están reverenciando al joven- ¡Es el espíritu del mar!

-¿Con qué eres tú?-dice Misty desafiante.

-Tú padre tenía razón… eres rebelde… Pero está bien… debes tener tu personalidad… no me gusta que las mujeres sean sumisas… -dice él con respeto.

-No eres tan malo como creía, pero igual, me niego a casarme contigo…-dice ella cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?-pregunta él cortésmente.

-Bueno…-dice ella inmutándose de pronto y tratando de no atraer la imagen de Ash a su mente, pero es inútil- a mí… me gusta alguien…

-¿Y ese alguien es digno de ti?

-Él es fuerte… valiente, es gentil… es bondadoso y de confianza….-dice ella olvidándose de su timidez.

-Veo que esa persona te ha robado el corazón…-dice el joven.

-¿Eh?-pregunta ella sonrojada.

-Si para tenerte conmigo tengo que derrotar a alguien lo haré sin dudarlo…-dice el joven Espíritu del mar.

-¡No tocarás a Ash!-grita Misty.

-¿Con qué se llama Ash?-dice el muchacho de atuendo principesco a la princesa de las sirenas.

-No, yo…

-No se preocupe princesa… si él es digno no debe preocuparse…-dice él retirándose al interior del palacio.

-¡No! ¡No lo haga!-grita Misty, pero es detenida por sus hermanas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te enamoraste?-pregunta Lily.

-¿Quién es ese Ash?-pregunta Daisy.

-Es el muchacho del pikachu verdad….-dice la hermana de cabellos rubios.

-No lo metan en esto… él se preocupó por mi desde que me vio… ¡Por favor hermanas…! ¡No dejen que lo dañe!

-Misty… nosotras nada podemos hacer…-dice Lily y las hermanas se retiran dejando a la menor sola.

-Ash… perdóname… perdóname por involucrarte en todo esto…-dice ella sollozando.

-Tengo algo en el radar…-dice la enfermera Joy mirando una pantalla del panel de control de submarino.

-Milotic… ¿me escuchas?-dice Ash por el micrófono- ¿Nos estamos acercando no?

-Maaay… maay…-asiente el pokémon entusiastamente.

-Muy bien… ya vamos Misty…

-Ahhh… ah… ahh… ¿Por qué yo…? Yo solo quiero ser libre… como el aire… cambiante como el agua…son cosas que cualquiera quiere… deseo ser libre…-dice Misty sollozando sobre una roca del lecho marino, cuando siente una punzada en el pecho- Hoe…

Mira por sobre su cabeza y encuentra al submarino de la enfermera Joy acercándose hacia ella.

-A-Ash… ¡Ash! ¡Aquí!-grita ella levantando los brazos.

-¡Misty! ¡Ya vamos!-grita el muchacho emocionado al ver a su amiga.

-No… ¡Espera! ¡Huye! No dejes que te vean…-grita Misty haciéndole señas.

-¿Qué? Ni loco te dejo aquí… Enfermera Joy, déme un traje… voy a salir…-dice Ash a la enfermera.

-Toma…

-¡No! ¡No vengas!-dice Misty cuando May se acerca y comienza a acariciarle el rostro con el suyo- May… debes irte y llevarte a Ash…-dice Misty llorando.

-May… maaaay…-aúlla el pokémon negándose a la orden.

Después de unos momentos, Ash y Pikachu salen del submarino, ambos con trajes de buzo.

-¡Misty! ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Ash tomándola de los hombros.

-Ash…-dice ella bajando la mirada- perdóname… No quería ni mentirte ni meterte en todo esto…

-Misty… ¿Era esto lo que querías decirme verdad?-dice él con una mirada llena de comprensión.

-Si… yo no quería mentirte, te lo juro…

-Está bien… tú eres mi amiga… nuestra amiga…-dice al llegar Pikachu.

-Escúchame… debes irte…

-¿Por qué?

-La razón por la que huí de casa, fue porque me comprometieron…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, y con el espíritu del agua… es un pokémon que toma forma humana y controla… el mar… las corrientes, las mareas… controla todo…

-¡Misty! ¡No te pueden comprometer con un pokémon!

-Si pueden… Padre ya lo hizo…

-¡Entonces hablaré con él!

-¡No! ¡No tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer!

-No dejaré que te obliguen a nada…

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-grita Lily al llegar.

-¡Hermana!

-¡Misty! ¡¿Qué haces con ese humano?! ¡Aléjate! ¡¿Acaso deseas deshonrar más a nuestra familia?!

-Hermana…-murmura Misty no pudiendo contener el llanto.

-¡Ya basta! Si eres su hermana ¿Por qué la tratas así?-interrumpe Ash.

-No interfieras humano… esto no le incumbe a nadie más que a la familia Real… mucho menos a alguien de tu raza…-dice la hermana tomando un tridente.

-No me importa quien sean ustedes… Misty es mi amiga y no dejaré que la obliguen a nada… ¿Verdad Pikachu?

-Pika pika…

-Creo que esto puede resolverse de otra manera ¿No les parece?-dice una serena voz masculina.

-Gran espíritu…-murmura la hermana de Misty postrándose ante él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Ash con desafío.

-Soy el Espíritu del mar, guardián de las aguas…

-Y yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta…

-Así que tú eres la persona… que se robó el corazón de la princesa…-dice el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué…?

-La princesa Mistyka está comprometida conmigo… y aún así, ha rehusado casarse… todo, porque según ella, su corazón pertenece a otro…

-Misty…-dice Ash sonrojado.

-Ash… yo…

-¿Qué te parece si decidimos las cosas de una manera justa?

-¿Eh?

-Una batalla pokémon… claro está…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decidir su futuro en una batalla? ¡¿Acaso te parece honorable eso?!

-Creo que es la única forma en que podrías competir conmigo… ¿Qué tal tu Pikachu contra mi pokémon?

-¡Eres un…!-murmura Ash cuando Misty lo toma del brazo.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo…

-Misty, no me parece que tu vida se decida de esta manera… no quiero… es como si fueras un trofeo…

-Está bien… tú ganarás… yo lo sé…

-Misty…

-Pika Pikaaa…-asiente enérgicamente el pokémon eléctrico.

-Pikachu… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Cuando quieras!-dice Ash mirándolo desafiantemente.

-Muy bien… mañana al salir el sol… puedes descansar por esta noche… será un invitado al igual que yo…-dice el joven de claros cabellos marchándose.

-Lo voy a…-murmura Ash amagando a perseguirlo, pero Misty lo detiene.

-No te preocupes por él… yo sé que le ganarás…

-Humano…-dice Lily- debo guiarte a tus aposentos…

-Hermana…

-No le tendré más respeto que el que le tuvo nuestro invitado…-dice la hermana dándole la espalda.

-Lo lamento…-murmura Misty siguiéndola.

-No hay problema… Sabes… ahora te entiendo un poco más… porque estabas cubierta de algas, la exaltación al ver tus piernas, el que consideres verdaderos amigos a tus pokémons… el que no conozcas un Centro Pokémon…

-Como verás en mi reino no hay nada de eso…

-Misty…-dice él sonrojándose.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué ese tipo dijo eso de que… yo te había robado el corazón?-pregunta el muchacho rascándose la cabeza.

-Ahhh… eso… bueno… verás…-dice ella más sonrojada que él.

-Ya llegamos…-murmura la hermana muy malhumorada.

-Muchas gracias…-dice Ash demostrando que no le importaba como lo trataran.

-Tú vienes conmigo…-dice Lily tomando a Misty del brazo.

-No…-dice ella soltándose- Ash, tenemos que terminar hoy mismo esta conversación… pasemos...-dice la joven pelirroja entrando a la pieza.

-¡Misty! ¡Ven ahora mism…!-grita la hermana, pero Misty le azota la puerta en la cara.

-Bueno, con respecto a eso… Ash, de verdad me gustas mucho… -dice ella mirándole a los ojos.

Él al principio no sabe que contestar, e incluso queda sin habla, pero rápidamente se compone y le brinda una tierna sonrisa.

-Tú también me gustas Misty…

-Ash…-susurra ella acercándose.

-Como quisiera poder respirar bajo el agua… y así poder darte un beso…-dice él.

-Podemos hacer algo…-dice ella tomando una de las perlas de su collar-quédate quieto…-dice colocando la perla sobre la cabeza de él.

Inmediatamente, la perla comienza a agrandarse y a volverse traslúcida. Al final, termina siendo una especie de burbuja gigante que cubre la cabeza de él.

-Sácate esa cosa de la boca…-dice ella refiriéndose al respirador.

-Pero…

-Confía en mí…

-Ok…-dice él extendiendo su mano, atravesando la burbuja y sacándose el aparato- ¡Es increíble…!

-Ahora… puedo besarte…-dice ella acercándose lentamente a su rostro, acariciándolo y besando tierna y suavemente sus labios.

-No importa que seas una sirena… te quiero… y mucho…

-Yo también…

-Misty… ¿Cómo hiciste para ser humana?

-Es verdad… ¡Fue May!

-¡Tu Milotic!

-Si, cuando estábamos saltando un arrecife un rayo me dio… y me estaba hundiendo… y como no podían cargarme gracias a mi cola… May me transformó…en humana… y me dejó en la costa…

-Si yo le pido a Milotic… él podría transformarme en sirena…

-No, no lo hagas… tú tienes una vida allá, en la tierra… y yo también… no puedes…-dice ella a medio llorar.

-No sé que pensar… mañana después de la batalla lo decidiré…

-Ash, no… por favor…

-Puedo ser entrenador aquí, Pikachu también… y si a mí no me importó que tú seas sirena, ¿Por qué habría de importarle a mi mamá?-pregunta él tratando de ser gracioso.

-Ay Ash… yo te juro que no quería involucrarte en esto… después de todo… eres la única persona que ha sido amable conmigo allá afuera… y te quiero tanto…

-Mañana… desde mañana estaremos juntos…-dice el joven acariciando el rostro de ella.

-Eso espero…-dice ella dejándose acariciar durante unos momentos, pero luego, se aleja de un fuerte aletazo, sumida en lágrimas.

-Pikachu….-dice Ash mirando a su pokémon- mañana será la batalla más importante de nuestra vida… Estoy seguro… de que todo saldrá bien…

-Pika pikaa…

**Fin**

**Bueno, aquí llegamos al final de este breve tercer capítulo de El espíritu del mar… espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que me pongo a escribir capítulos tan cortos, y eso lo saben los que ya leyeron cosas mías (de 15 a 20 Páginas mínimo)**

**No sé si hay algo que aclarar… bueno, está el obvio hecho de que no me acuerdo los nombres de las hermanas de Misty, recuerdo que eran nombres típicos americanos, algo como lo que les puse (Lily, Daisy…) pero de ahí a recordar de quien es cada nombre… **

**Aquí, para todos ustedes, mis E-mails y mis nicks…**

**cherry_.ar**

**Sakura_Hime_Zoey**

**Hana-Hime**


	4. Chapter 4

**El espíritu del mar…**

**Capítulo 4: Un ciclo interminable…**

-"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… es decir… apenas ayer tenía una vida normal… y ahora… un humano y un espíritu se pelean por mi… ¿Cómo llegué a esto?"-se pregunta Misty esta mañana al ver a Ash y al Espíritu del mar listos para el combate.

-No sé como lo hacen aquí, pero en mi mundo, las batallas son uno a uno… y sin trampas… -dice Ash tratando de contener las ganas de golpear al joven de claros cabellos que estaba frente a él.

-Oh, de eso no te preocupes… yo jamás haré trampa…

-Yo dirigiré la batalla…-dice Lily alzándose en una roca.

-Muy bien, como mi primer y único pokémon, elegiré a Pikachu…-dice Ash mostrando a su pequeño pokémon eléctrico.

-Está bien… pero te advierto de que no servirá de nada… un pikachu jamás podrá derrotarme…

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu pokémon?

-Ahora verás a mi pokémon…-dice el joven espíritu del agua cerrando los ojos. Repentinamente, las corrientes marinas que rodean a nuestros amigos cambian bruscamente de dirección, volviéndose heladas y aglomerándose alrededor del espíritu- yo no necesito un pokémon…-dice incrementando su tamaño y transformándose- ¡Yo soy un pokémon!-dice el espíritu del agua al terminar su mutación.

-No puedo creerlo…-balbucea Ash con los ojos desorbitados.

-Es un…-balbucea Misty al ver por primera vez la forma real del espíritu del mar.

-**Lugia**…- dice Ash mirando al imponente pokémon enfrente de él.

-Así es…-dice el pokémon guardián sin siquiera mover los labios.

-La batalla pokémon entre Lugia, el pokémon guardián y Pikachu, de Ash de Pueblo Paleta comienza ahora…-sentencia la hermana de Misty.

-Pikachu, ataque rápido…-grita Ash y el pequeño pokémon eléctrico trata de alcanzar a Lugia, pero el ataque rápido es inútil e ineficaz en el agua- diablos… Pikachu no puede hacer un ataque rápido y mucho menos un trueno… nos mataría a todos…-dice Ash lamentándose.

-Es inútil… jamás podrá derrotarme debajo del agua, y menos con un pokémon eléctrico…-dice Lugia.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No insultes a mi pokémon!-grita el muchacho furioso.

-Pikachu no puede pelear con el Espíritu del mar…-murmura Misty.

-Acabaré rápido con esto…-dice Lugia arremetiendo contra Pikachu.

-¡Esquívalo Pikachu!-grita Ash y el pequeño pokémon a duras penas lograr evadirlo.

-Pikachu, utiliza cola de hierro…-grita el entrenador y el pequeño pokémon obedece, pegándole a Lugia, pero éste nada siente.

-Te daré una oportunidad… llama a tu pokémon… resígnate…-dice Lugia.

-No… "Debe haber una manera… yo sé que la hay…"-piensa Ash mirando al gigantesco pokémon guardián y descubre detrás de él una rocas- eso es… ¡Pikachu ataque rápido!

-Pikaaaa-grita el pokémon atacando al Lugia, pero este le esquiva y Pikachu se dirige directamente hacia las rocas.

-Utiliza las rocas Pikachu… ataque rápido otra vez…-dice Ash y oportunamente, Lugia se encontraba de espaldas a Pikachu. El pequeño pokémon golpea fuertemente a al guardián del mar en el medio de la espalda, causándole gran dolor.

-Ahhhh…-grita Lugia cayendo al lecho marino.

-¡Bravo!-grita Misty haciendo que el seño de sus hermanas se frunza increíblemente.

-¡Ya me cansé!-grita Lugia levantándose- te acabaré…-dice Lugia acumulando un poderoso Hiperrayo en sus fauces.

-¡Pikachu…!-grita Ash tomando al pokémon entre sus brazos para protegerlo con su cuerpo del rayo de Lugia.

-¡No!-grita Lugia queriendo cancelar el Hiperrayo, pero es inútil, éste sale disparado hacia el entrenador y su pokémon eléctrico.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!-grita Misty interponiéndose entre el rayo y el muchacho, recibiéndolo de lleno.

-¡Mistyyyyyyyyyyyyy nooooooooooo!-grita Ash tratando de enfocar el cuerpo de la joven, cubierto completamente de luz.

-¡Mistyyyyyyyyyyyy!-gritan las hermanas desesperadas.

El polvo marino que se levantó por el ataque se dispersa, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una Misty incandescente.

-Misty…-dice Ash tratando de acercarse.

-¡No la toques!-condena Lugia.

-Pero…

-He fallado… esto no debía suceder…-dice Lugia tomando forma humana nuevamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo solo soy un guardián… el verdadero poder del mar… está en ella…. Es ella.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntan tanto Ash como las hermanas.

-Por ello acepté el compromiso… así la tendría cerca para protegerla.

-Pero ¿Qué le pasa?

-Reaccionó al ataque… ahora no sé que pueda pasar…-dice Lugia humano preocupado.

-Misty, ¿Puedes escucharme?-murmura Ash tratando de no llorar.

Antes de que la muchacha pueda responder, la tierra bajo sus pies comienza a temblar fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡El equilibrio! ¡Se ha roto…! ¡La energía del mar está descontrolada!-grita Lugia.

-¡¿Cómo paramos esto?!-grita Ash.

-¡No podemos! ¡El agua destruirá tanto con el mundo submarino como con el terreno!

-No se preocupen…-dice Misty aún incandescente.

-¡Misty! ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Ash en un nuevo intento de acercarse a ella.

-No… no me toques…-dice ella.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es mi culpa… yo debí saber que mi padre hacía esto por algo… ahora, ya jamás te veré…-dice ella llorando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Adiós Ash…-dice ella alejándose de él. Comienza a incrementar el brillo de su cuerpo, penetrando en la temblorosa tierra, apaciguándola, pero a la vez desapareciendo.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-grita Ash.

-Lo siento… debo hacerlo… por tu mundo y el mío…

-¡Yo te amo!-grita él.

-Yo también…

-¡Misty!-grita Ash saltando hacia la joven, tocándola.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Sino lo haces vas a desaparecer!

-No importa… yo me iré contigo… Pikachu… perdóname… pero debo irme…-dice Ash disculpándose con su pokémon, pero este salta a su hombro- Pikachu, no tienes que desaparecer conmigo…

-Pikaaaaa…-murmura el pokémon eléctrico acariciando la cara de su entrenador con su rojiza mejilla.

-Gracias Pikachu…

-¡No lo hagan!-gritan las hermanas de Misty, pero Milotic se une al trío y todos desaparecen sumidos en luz.

-Ash… te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar… en otra vida, pero lo haremos…

-Está bien… te amo…-dice él.

-Yo también…-contesta ella besándolo antes de desaparecer por completo, los jóvenes y sus pokémons.

**12 años más tarde…**

Un joven huye por el bosque con su malherido Pikachu en brazos, huyendo de una bandada de Spearow salvaje y nada amigable. Llega hasta un río y allí encuentra a una joven pescando.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Necesito tu bicicleta!-dice tomando el vehículo y huyendo del lugar rápidamente.

-¡Espera!-grita la joven no pudiendo alcanzar al joven- yo… te conozco.

**Al otro día...**

-Ya llegamos amigo… el centro está cerca…-dice el muchacho estando a metros del Centro Pokémon.

El joven deja a su herido pokémon con la enfermera Joy del Centro y se queda a la espera del diagnóstico. En eso llega la joven del río con la bicicleta calcinada al hombro.

-¡Tú!-grita ella al encontrarlo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi bicicleta…!-dice tirándola por el piso.

-Lo siento… cuando pueda te la pago… lo que pasa es que mi Pikachu…-dice él entristeciéndose rápidamente.

-Tu Pikachu…-balbucea ella apaciguándose.

-Está muy mal…

-Ya veo… lo lamento… yo soy Misty de Ciudad Celeste…-dice ella dando una tímida sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Ash, de Pueblo Paleta…

-Sabes… tu cara me parece conocida…

-La tuya también… me pareces tan familiar…

-Tal vez… en otra vida…-dice ella acercándose a él.

-Quién sabe… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si…

-¿Entrenas pokémons acuáticos?

-Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Solo lo supe… esto es tan…

-Raro…-termina ella acercándose a él más y más, como queriendo besarse, pero el abrir de una puerta los interrumpe.

-Tu Pikachu estará bien, solo necesita descanso… oh, lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!-dicen ambos al unísono y sonrojándose completamente.

-Bueno… pueden quedarse en el Centro a dormir… pero solo queda una habitación…-dice la enfermera retirándose.

-¿Eh?-balbucea ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Ash.

-Siento que esto… ya lo viví…-dice siguiendo a la enfermera Joy.

-Yo también lo siento así… ¿Tienes algún problema con que compartamos la pieza? Si quieres yo puedo dormir en un sillón…

-No, está bien… además tú eres el que tiene un pokémon aquí…

-Sabes, aunque hayamos comenzado mal… creo que seremos grandes amigos Misty…

-Coincido contigo… -dice ella sonriéndole-"pero creo que será más que una amistad…"

**Fin**

**Ok, espero les haya gustado este mini fanfic de cuatro capítulos "El espíritu del mar". La verdad es que no tengo nada que decirles, excepto que una de las cosas más lindas que hay es escribir, y yo desearía que todas las personas se arriesgaran a hacerlo y mostrar sus obras. Yo escribo, pero también me paso horas leyendo fanfics ajenos porque me encanta ver el uso de la creatividad en otras personas. Nada malo hay en expresarse después de todo ¿No?**

**Aquí les dejo mi E-mail y mis nicks, y un saludo esperándolos para la próxima.**

**cherry_.ar**

**Sakura_Hime_Zoey**

**Hana-Hime**


End file.
